


Something Stupid

by GhostClimber



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Love Confessions, M/M, Santa Kink, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostClimber/pseuds/GhostClimber
Summary: Basil came to Varia Mansion to look for Lussuria.Lussuria knows he's going to confess his love, and he fears it will end everything.
Relationships: Basil/Lussuria (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Belphegor/Flan | Fran, Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Something Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> The time is right,  
> your perfume fills my head,  
> the stars get red and oh the night's so blue.  
> And then I go and spoil it all  
> by saying something stupid like  
> "I love you".  
> -Frank Sinatra, Something Stupid

-VOOOIII, Lussuria!- Squalo yelled right outside his colleague's bedroom door.  
-What?- he answered, a bit harshly. But come on, did he really have to call him right in that very moment? Lussuria was entertaining himself with a hot video that Basil had sent him some time before, and would have immensely liked not to be disturbed in any way.  
-Intruders, probably. I need you to check it.- Squalo answered.  
-Send Belphegor!- Lussuria protested.  
-VOI! No, I decided to send you!- Lussuria got up from the bed, still holding his cellphone, shoved the door open, showed the phone to Squalo and said: -I'm busy.  
-I know.- the colleague answered, only looking at Lussuria's face to avoid getting scarred by anything that could be on that phone, -So try to understand that there's a reason why I called you. You're the only one who can solve this problem.  
-ALRIGHT THEN!- Lussuria locked the phone, threw it on the bed while muttering a long litany of curses, then he asked: -Where are these intruders?  
-On the roof.- Squalo answered. Lussuria sighed: -Are you sure that it's not Santa Claus?  
-If it's the one that was at the mall last year, when Belphegor tore the whole place down, it would be a problem anyway.- Lussuria giggled and Squalo shook his head, vaguely thinking that many things could be said about that man, but not that he wasn't a good person. It always took him so little to find a little joy, even if sometimes he had to force himself to, and all the Varia had quickly understood that Lussuria's gayfulness was their gravitational centre. The fact that he always tried to put on a smile whatsoever was a small gesture of immense value.  
-If it's Santa, do you have any special request?- Lussuria asked.  
-Ask him why he never brought me the toy car I wanted when I was little.- Squalo answered. Lussuria looked calm and still, exactly how Squalo wanted him to feel: he knew who the “intruder” was, he had been alerted in advance, and he knew that Lussuria would eventually thank him for having him cut short with his pastimes.

Lussuria put on his heavy uniform jacket, shut the alarms down and went out of the mansion, then he silently climbed up the outside service stairs that led to the roof; the seventh step, as usual, squeaked lightly, but it was windy so the intruder would never be able to hear it. He went over the border of the roof with an elegant, athletic movement and froze: on the roof, kneeling next to the smoking chimney-top, there was an actual Santa Claus, sack of presents and all. Lussuria, puzzled, wondered whether Levi had put some strange mushrooms in his soup again.  
A bit doubtful, wondering who was the weirdo who was thinking about going down a lit up chimney towards a mansion filled with skilled assassins, Lussuria said: -Stay put. Hands up.  
-Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!- the intruder answered, then he turned around. A couple of eyes as blue as robin's eggs shone between the fake beard and the hat, from which emerged a small lock of hair as blond as corn. Lussuria laughed: -Basil!  
-Hi, Lussuria.- Basil pulled his beard down, showing his sweet, innocent smile. Lussuria ran to him, feeling his heart warm up at every step; Basil let go of his sack and threw his arms around his neck. They kissed for a long time, there on the roof, under the snow, in the chill, then Lussuria backed up and said: -You're freezing, honey. Let's go down in, I'll make you a cup of tea.- he took him by the hand. Basil grabbed the sack and they cautiously walked down the roof.  
-I'm here to give you all the Christmas wishes from the Cedef.- Basil said, as to justify his unexpected appearance.  
-It was Iemitsu, the one who suggested you entered from the chimney?  
-No, that was Lal's idea. She tasted eggnog for the first time and I think it kinda went to her head.- Basil giggled, and Lussuria followed. However, a strange nervousness was holding him back. It was the first time that they were together in front of anyone, even if their sexual relationship was something well known, at least for the closer friends: the Varia knew all, because Lussuria had asked to be assigned to the contacts with the Cedef, explaining why. And Sawada had stopped calling them directly, preferring to rely on the Cedef's mediation; after a really steamy session, Basil had confessed to Lussuria that he had told Tsuna everything, that he had been glad for him and had decided to take advantage of the situation: while helping Basil to find other occasions to contact Lussuria, he also had managed to set himself free from the weight of having to phone Xanxus, thing that, according to him, tended to give him some really bad stomach aches.  
Anyway, Lussuria thought while he was turning the alarm on and the other took off his beard and hat, he and Basil had always met in neutral territory, and having him there at home brought their relationship on a mine-camp: it was a while since Lussuria had realised he felt something for Basil, something that went way beneath the mere desire, and he was afraid that seeing him sitting at his kitchen's table would have made him confess.  
And it would have ruined everything.

-VOI! So, Lussuria, does the intruder encounter your liking?- Squalo asked, grinning from the doorstep. Basil bowed: -Squalo, thank you for your help.  
-Don't mention it, boy.  
-What?! Did you two planned this?!- Lussuria asked. Squalo smirked.  
-Well, I didn't know your security systems,- Basil explained, -I wanted to surprise you, but I didn't want to be fried by an armed tile or something like that.- Lussuria stood still, staring at the blush on Basil's cheeks, trying to understand whether it came from the chill or from embarrassment. Holy God, that innocence, from which the boy undressed as soon as they entered a bedroom, it was the most exciting thing Lussuria had ever seen. Even those x-rated video with Basil as a protagonist that he sometimes received from him couldn't hold a candle to that: he was starting to like the sight of him smiling more than seeing him play with a vibrator, and the thing was less than comforting.  
-You know what? Screw the tea, you deserve a hot chocolate with marshmallows!- he improvised, to hide the embarrassment and the fear.  
-Let me deliver the Cedef wishes first, then I'll be all yours.- Basil answered, accompanying his statement with the hugest smile. Lussuria suffocated a scream.  
-Just go to the kitchen, Lussuria.- Squalo said, stepping up, -I'll send him to you when we're done.- Lussuria nodded and hid a bolt of jealousy when Squalo brushed Basil's elbow to direct him towards Xanxus' office.  
He went to the kitchen, took the chocolate, the milk and the cream and he started to weight the ingredients to make hot chocolate. His hands were trembling and there was a knot in his throat; he stared at the Christmas pot-holder, hung on the wall, and he almost cried. He knew, he felt it deep inside, that if he didn't send Basil away he would have ended up confessing his love, but he also knew that doing so would mean to end their relationship. It had always been just sex, none of the two had never hinted at anything more, and Lussuria was sure that Basil wouldn't want to go on if he knew that Lussuria was in love with him. Being friends with benefits was one thing, but if one of the two participants risks of putting the other in discomfort, showing up with flowers and a serenade, everything sounds different.  
But Lussuria also knew that Basil had a great power on him, that it only took him a whisper to make him surrender, so it was unavoidable for the two of them to end up in bed, and in a hour or so they would have been there naked and sweaty, both taken by that dizziness that almost always leads to saying the worst shit.  
Lussuria put a small pot on the flame and started to heat up the milk with the cream; when a tiny strain of steam started to raise from it, he added the crushed chocolate, little by little. In that very moment, a pair of arms peaked under his and hugged his waist; Lussuria jumped.  
-Am I bothering you?- Basil asked against his shoulder.  
-Not at all! You just took me by surprise.- Basil's hug didn't change, but he started to gently caress his abdomen and chest; he was too small for his erection to press against Lussuria's back, but he was sure that it was there.  
-Mh, it smells good.- Basil said, brushing his head against Lussuria's neck, and he turned his head around to reciprocate the caress with the side of his face. He smiled. It was impossible not to, the sensation of Basil holding him tight was too good not to make him happy, even if the condemn of his feeling was still hanging over them.  
He poured the hot chocolate into two cups, added a waterfall of tiny marshmallows and turned around, setting himself free from Basil's hug; the latter stepped back and said: -Oh, I couldn't wish for more.  
-Ah, stop it! Flattery won't take you anywhere!- Lussuria replied, putting the cups on the table. Basil sat down and held his cup with both hands, gently blowing on it.  
He was so gorgeous that it hurt to look at him.  
He drank a small sip, then he licked the chocolate from his upper lip and said: -I can't believe it! It's really dense!  
-Well, of course, hot chocolate must be dense, otherwise it makes no sense!  
-How the hell did you do it? I thought it only existed in the advertisements!- Lussuria heartily laughed, then kept looking at Basil while he enjoyed his hot chocolate, his eyes glimmering with joy and his cheeks red for the heat of the drink. He tried to fix that wondrous image in his mind, to preserve it and take it out when darkness would take over his life once again.  
-It's good to have you here, Basil,- he whispered, -I missed you.  
-I missed you too.- Basil replied, then he put his cup down and bent. From his almost empty sack, he took a bottle and put it on the table: -This is for you.  
-For me? Really?- Lussuria said, surprised, then he looked at the label: it was written with Basil's nice handwriting, a sign that it was something home-made. The idea of Basil taking some time to prepare something for him was too sweet, and Lussuria chased it away telling himself that he probably had made a bunch of bottles all together, and not one by one.  
-Oh, eggnog! Is this the famous eggnog that made Lal go crazy?- Basil giggled: -Nope, hers was lighter. I noticed that you can tolerate alcohol quite well, so I didn't hold back with yours. All the other bottles have so little alcohol that only Tsuna and Lal can get drunk with them.- Lussuria was moved. So, Basil really had made that bottle just for him. He thought at the Irish sweater he had gotten for him, before losing his courage and deciding not to give it to him: he had seen it in a funny little shop at the mall and he had gone in before thinking about it. It was nothing special, just a sweater with some decorations, and the shop assistant's declaration that it was made with “wool coming from consensual sheep” had only confused him. But it seemed to be nice and warm, and Lussuria figured it could be perfect if worn by Basil, so he had bought it and got a nice package for it.  
Only when he was back home he had realized that maybe getting him a Christmas present would have been embarrassing for the both of them: he had decided to think about it more calmly, he had never mentioned the thing to Basil and the package had remained in his wardrobe. But, in front of Basil's present, he decided that the solution had come on its own. He said: -I have a thing for you, too. But it's in my room, you have to get there to have it.  
-And I suppose there's a price for getting in?- Basil asked. His eyes lit up with a malicious sparkle.  
-Oh, of course there is. But you'll like it.- Lussuria answered, bending forward, -Come on, finish your chocolate before it gets cold.

Five minutes later, Lussuria was shoving Basil against his bedroom's wall. By now he had understood that, willing or not, he was going to confess, so he kissed him a lot: he wanted to put some away for a rainy day.  
Basil's hands reached under his sweater and found his skin; they were fresh and dry, a real marvel. Lussuria opened his Santa blouse: under it, Basil was wearing a thin white long-sleeved shirt that suited him really well, underlining his slender features. Lussuria bent over him and bit his nipples through the fabric; from Basil's throat came a tiny moan of pleasure. Lussuria let Basil take off his sweater and shirt, then he pushed him on the bed; his erection was clearly visible under the red velvet of his trousers. -You know what?- he said, -I think I'll have you keep those boots. You're damn sexy with those on.  
-Alright,- Basil agreed, -But at one condition.  
-Come on, tell me.- Basil blushed and looked away.  
-I'd like you to...- he swallowed, while Lussuria tried to open his belt, -I have to ask you to prepare me, this time. I didn't think I would be able to seduce you this time, so...- Lussuria interrupted him with a kiss, to which Basil enthusiastically responded.  
-I can't figure out why you thought you couldn't seduce me, honey.  
-Well... Santa is not exactly sexy. And I didn't know if...- Lussuria licked his neck, while his hand explored his chest under the shirt.  
-I mean...- Basil moaned, -I didn't know if your colleagues know about us and... ah... maybe you preferred not to tell.- Lussuria took off his shirt. Basil's face, red and embarrassed, came out of the cloth, under his usual lock of hair.  
-They all know. When I volunteered to manage the contacts with the Cedef I told them why.- Lussuria confessed.  
-So, it's not just Squalo that...  
-No.- Lussuria interrupted him, -And please, avoid Levi. He'll ask you what do you have in your brain since you have sex with me.- he kissed him again, to avoid Basil to comment anything about it. He wanted their last time to be perfect, he didn't want any compliment about his skills in bed. For once, he wanted to pretend they were making love, and not just sex.  
He left Basil's lips, kneeled in front of him and set his trousers free from his boots; Basil lifted up his pelvis to help him take them off. In underwear and combat boots, half lying on Lussuria's bed, he was the eight wonder of the world.  
Then, Lussuria stood up and let his trousers slip from his hips. As usual, he wasn't wearing any underwear, and Basil immediately sat up to take it in his mouth. Lussuria immersed his hands in his mane, to hold him rather than to force him, and Basil took a gentle, languid rhythm, following his delicate strokes.  
He stopped just before Lussuria came. Still following the same slow pace, Lussuria lied over Basil and caressed the lines of his body with trembling hands; he kissed him and then leaned towards the bedside table to take the lube. They had never used it before, because Basil used to give himself pleasure before their meeting, and this made him already soft and welcoming. He stated that doing so helped him not to come right away, and that he couldn't contain himself at the thought of meeting him again and end up in a bed once again: the thought was both comforting and delusional. Comforting, because it was nice to know that he was capable to arouse that much a gorgeous boy like Basil. Delusional, because it sounded like the only thing he wanted from Lussuria was sex.  
Without stopping the kissing, Lussuria chased that sad thought away, opened the vase of lube with one hand and sunk his fingers in, taking a good handful of it. He put his hand close to Basil's crotch, massaged his already erected penis, stealing a moan form him, then he went between his cheeks. The younger crossed his arms around his neck to avoid him going away and bit his lower lip when Lussuria forced the first finger inside of him.  
Basil was really tighter than usual, his flesh pressed against Lussuria's knuckle, and he forced himself to be as delicate as possible, to try to catch every sign of distress. Every time Basil contracted his muscles, Lussuria caressed his testicles with his finger, a gentle touch that allowed him to stop without breaking the rhythm and that seemed to be enough for Basil to relax.  
He slipped a second finger in, struggling to, and asked: -Are you nervous, my love? I feel you so tense...  
-I...- Basil blushed, -It's the first time we do it with someone around.  
-Let it go. Here, no one think it's wrong.- Lussuria reassured him. He had stopped the kiss to talk to him, and he didn't start again: the position wasn't very comfortable, and since they actually never kissed a lot it wasn't a deviation from the norm. he gently moved his fingers, always trying to go along with Basil; it was easier now. He allowed himself to look at his face and found out with surprise that the boy was staring at him.  
Basil's lips curved into a tentative smile, and Lussuria gently kissed them; it must be hard, he thought, having to hide everyday from your colleagues. Basil had told him that there was no problem for Lal and Colonnello, they also supported him; but Iemitsu, on the other hand, couldn't stand to hear any tiny reference about Basil's “deviated” sexuality. Basil's or anyone else's, to be true.  
Lussuria suddenly felt very lucky. His colleagues were rude, assassins, totally lacking of any aesthetic sense, psychopaths, but none of them had ever said anything about his sexual preferences. Xanxus had accepted with no hesitation his request of taking care of the contacts with the Cedef, Squalo had even plotted with Basil for that Christmas scene, Belphegor and Fran used to mock him but never in a bad way, Mammon had never mentioned it and even Levi didn't care about it: he had once told him that he couldn't understand how he could get aroused by a dick when there were so many types of boobs in the world, then he had shuddered and muttered a “If it makes you happy...” that had made Lussuria laugh.  
Realizing that beside him there were people to support him, even in their less than orthodox way, gave Lussuria new enthusiasm. He pushed a third finger in and moved his hand so to brush Basil's prostate. The boy let out a tiny scream and slammed a hand on his mouth. Lussuria bit his lobe and said to his ear: -I told you, love of my life... you don't have to worry. Not here. You're safe, here.- he pressed with more strenght, and Basil let out a louder moan. Lussuria went on torturing him for a while, until he understood that the boy wasn't holding back the smallest: by now, Basil had lost any kind of control over himself. He pulled his fingers out carefully and Basil begged loudly: -Lussuria, put it in, please, put it in!- he didn't have to say it twice. Lussuria positioned himself between his legs, put them up against his chest to allow a better penetration and went in.  
Basil was warm and very tight, much more than usual. Lussuria said: -Oh, honey, I'd like to see what you do before meeting me.- and pulled back. Basil let out a moan of protest and tried to get up, but Lussuria pushed him back again against the mattress: -Be patient. I need more lube, or I'll hurt you.- under Basil's eyes, Lussuria poured some lube on his penis, then he tried to penetrate him again; this time, it was much more easier. Slowly, a jolt after the other, he sunk completely. He closed his eyes, trying to chase away the orgasm he already could feel coming, cocooned and held by Basil's flesh, shivering around his penis, and as soon as he calmed down he started to push and pull, a slow and sweet rhythm that seemed like a sweet lullaby.  
Basil was heavy breathing: he wasn't mouthing his pleasure at the usual volume, and Lussuria opened his eyes to check that everything was alright. He almost cried out in surprise. Basil's cheeks were wet with tears, and his lips were curved in an ecstatic smile.  
He hugged him and lifted him up. He sat, still held inside of him, holding him tight, and he kissed his cheeks. He tasted the salt of his tears and deeply inhaled the scent of cologne of his skin, and his coconut hair balm, so strange in winter and yet so perfect. Basil held him back and moved over him, going along with his movements, then he searched for his lips and opened his mouth with his tongue. It was so perfect that Lussuria asked himself if he was dreaming, then Basil interrupted the kiss and asked: -Luss, please, tell me that we can have a reprise later.  
-All the reprises you want, my love, why?  
-Because I'm com... ah!- Basil's sperm warmed Lussuria's abdomen. It came out in heavy waves that touched his sternum before sliding along his abdominal lines. The muttered moan of pleasure that Basil let out pushed Lussuria as well towards an unexpected early orgasm. He came into Basil, a bit saddened that it was already over, then he lied back, still holding him in his arms.  
Lussuria took it our, got up just the time to take off his boots, then covered both with the blanket. Basil cocooned against his chest and Lussuria held him, brushing his soft hair for the last time. He put a light kiss on his forehead, listening to his breath getting deeper, then Basil suddenly said: -You called me “love”. Three times.- Lussuria felt like dying.  
He didn't answer, his throat closed in a knot, his eyes already filled with tears. Everything was going too fast, life was denying him even those few minutes he wanted to steal and treasure for the rest of his life. He looked for a safe explanation and couldn't find any. Then, Basil pushed him back just a little and looked at him: -Please, tell me that it means what I hope it means.  
-Wh... what?- Lussuria whispered. Basil let go of him and sat up, the blanket clutched to his chest. He was shivering.  
-I... I'm sorry, I...- he blabbered, turning his back to Lussuria, -I know that we... but... I mean, it's...-he turned around. There were new tears on his face, but also a firm determination. He took a deep breath and said: -Lussuria, I'm in love with you.- Lussuria opened his mouth to properly reply and started to cry.  
Basil threw himself over him and hugged his head against his chest: -Oh, I'm sorry, Oh, God, Lussuria, I'm so sorry, it doesn't matter, we can still be only...  
-I love you too, Basil, I love you to death!- Lussuria finally managed to say. He got up with effort, held him in his arms and kissed him fondly. Basil pulled the blanket and covered both, responding to the kiss with enthusiasm. His lips were salty with tears and had never felt so soft.

None of them fell asleep. They just stayed there, cuddling for a long while, and they would have gladly continued if Squalo hadn't knocked to ask if Basil was staying for dinner and what were they supposed to tell Iemitsu. Basil glanced at Lussuria, who nodded, then blabbered: -Yes, I'm staying for dinner, thank you. I'll call Iemitsu myself.- Squalo went away with heavy steps. Lussuria said: -The reprise you asked for could be our dessert. Are you staying for the night?  
-Only if I can sleep in your bed.- Basil answered. Lussuria kissed him.  
Once recovered from the shock of having assisted to the confirmation of Fuuta's ranking, that put Squalo first in the most aggressive Mafia knockers, Basil sat up and took out his phone. Lussuria put the jacket on his shoulders and got dressed without making any noise, listening to Basil building up a quite convincing excuse about some courtesies that had prolonged and that would force him to stay until the day after.  
He hung up and Lussuria asked: -Do you think he fell for it?  
-I spoke with Colonnello, he'll manage to come up with a better excuse.  
-And you speak of prolonged courtesies with Colonnello?- Lussuria asked.  
-I don't want to deny him the pleasure of mocking me...- Basil answered with a smile, putting his trousers on. Lussuria put a package on his knees: -Merry Christmas.  
-Oh! The present! Can I open it now?  
-Of course you can.- Lussuria smiled. Basil was once again the portrait of innocence, while he opened his gift methodically, without ripping the paper. He took out the sweater and held it to his chest, then said: -Thank you, Lussuria, it's so beautiful! Each time I wear it, it will be like you're hugging me!- he bent forward to kiss him, -I love you.  
-I love you t...  
-VOOOIII, DINNER IS READY!- Squalo yelled from the corridor. Basil jumped and Lussuria shoved the door open: -What's that, Squ chan, do you get extra money to interrupt romantic moments?- he asked.  
-I ask myself the same question everyday.- Fran said, walking behind him, a bit gloomy.  
-Ushishishishi, he's just jealous because Boss couldn't be romantic even if someone was threatening him...- Belphegor said, pushing Fran out of his way.  
-VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII!!!- Squalo thundered, just before starting to run after the cheeky Prince. Lussuria looked at Basil, who looked puzzled. Then, Basil burst into a sweet laughter.  
Lussuria looked at him putting on the sweater, which really suited his eyes, and he thought that Basil was the best Christmas present ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Dense hot chocolate exists. A friend always makes it for me and I always feel good just by thinking at it.  
> Consentient sheep: yep, that's a thing. Some people, years ago, said that we shouldn't take wool from sheep because they need it (it's bullshit since the wool could get them infections and maybe also kill them); I remember jokingly asking the owner of a small Irish shop about this when I bought a sweater similar to Basil's (but mine is enormous because I like to have room in it LOL) and we had a good laugh together.  
> I hopw you liked this, comments and kudos are always welcome!  
> XOXO


End file.
